


Oh My Sweet Valentine

by ricochet



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Taka and exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Sweet Valentine

_i) 26: If Only I Could Make Chocolate In Your Name_

Valentine's Day usually amused Fuji Syuusuke like cornered rodents amuse cats. This year, it worried him. It was a point of pride that every year be more interesting than the last. This year, he was unsure how to proceed.

Last year, he had given all his chocolate to Eiji and watched as Eiji vacillated between sickeningly hyper and just sick. He didn't think Oishi would appreciate a repeat. Eiji, however, had been asking if "Fujiko" would give him chocolate this year, too.

Inspiration struck.

Fuji bought a kit. It said, "Make You Chocolate, Make You Mine." He took it home.  


  
~  


_ii) 21: Awaited Plunder_

Fuji Yumiko had an excellent sense of humour, so when she found her brother making Valentine chocolate for eight other boys, she got the joke.

Then, she got out a piping bag and helped her brother write "Kiss" on each and every chocolate heart.

It took the two of them more than three hours to decorate the little gift baskets with lace and ribbon and glitter. The result resembled a plundered lingerie store.

Yumiko smiled and told Syuusuke to take pictures.

Syuusuke smiled and said no.

Two Fujis sparkling at each other was enough light to confuse low flying planes.   


  
~  


_iii) 23: Candy Candy Everywhere, Did No One Stop To Think?_

Kawamura Takashi's only reaction to Valentine's Day was faint confusion. In younger grades, he had looked forward to the chocolate everyone received, but these days, it really had nothing to do with him.

He wondered, though, if all the girls who made chocolate for the tennis regulars thought the other boys (who were all on a strict dietary regimen designed by Inui and enforced by Ryuzaki-sensei), actually ate any of the candy.

He headed for the street courts after school with sun kissing his shoulders and not a worry in mind. By contract, Fate had to punish him for that.  


  
~  


_iv) 27: And Bounty Overflowing_

Fuji arrived at the street courts. Everyone greeted him warmly.

Nearby, three large shopping bags overflowed with Valentine's Day bounty.

Fuji smiled and added to the haul.

Kaido blushed.

Momo was unsettled.

Inui smiled but claimed he was taken. Tezuka twitched.

Oishi stuttered and tried to refuse.

Eiji ate a piece immediately and choked.

Tezuka said he preferred dark chocolate. Inui made a note.

Echizen didn't care.

Taka-san looked utterly confused and thanked him sweetly.

Fuji said that while only Eiji had pleaded for chocolate, he didn't want any of his friends to feel slighted.

Eiji choked again.

Fuji smiled.  


  
~

  
_v) 8: You, Me and The World As A Hypoallergenic Shellfish_

March 14th found Fuji planing events for April 1st. Echizen had received 50 laps for telling him about certain American traditions.

Taka-san found him on the roof. He brought a box of candied ginger that left white powder on Fuji's fingers. When asked, Taka-san said it was important to always return a gift.

When Fuji asked again, he said Fuji wasn't likely to give him a white day gift without a prank involved.

With the door locked, the roof was a world apart, and kissing Taka-san tasted fresh with vinegar and ginger. The wind closed around them like a clamshell.  


  
~

 

THE END!!!


End file.
